Weapons of Mass Seduction
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac has been able to stand up to many things in his life, but Stella has a few weapons that will render him powerless. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Weapons of Mass Seduction**

**Summary:** Mac has been able to stand up to many things in his life, but Stella has a few weapons that will render him powerless. SMACKED romantic/smutty one shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** You can blame Cosmo for this once again! Lol (got this heading in I believe the UK version along with the ideas for Stella's 'weapons'). And I wasn't going to post anything today but was reading last night and this popped into my head and I do hope you all like it. Hopefully not too much reading in one week! Eek!

**Rated M to be on the safe side.**

* * *

**~1 Possible Definition of Seduction: enticing someone astray from right behavior; an act of winning the sexual favor of someone~**

XXXXXXXX

Watching him a distance, Stella always knows when her partner has had more than a rough week; this one being an example of that. Thankful that Friday has finally arrived, she wonders if his mind will be in the mood for anything other than a quick drink at the bar before they call it a night; her mind wanting something a bit more intimate, having felt neglected by him for most of the week. But she can't fault him for his late nights at work this past week, but sometimes wonders if she's putting more effort into their romantic union than he at certain times.

_Stella stop dwelling on the negative! _She quickly commands herself; reminding herself that when it comes to initiating anything romantic, for most men labeled _'workaholics' _like Mac it wasn't a personal slight to her, it was just the way they were and it was a label he wore perfectly.

"Mac needs a distraction," she mumbles to herself as she watches his tense posture through the darkened glass; wondering if he'll even want to go for a drink; opting probably to just call it a night and probably pass out on the couch.

"Not tonight Mac," Stella assures herself as she observes him deliver his final performance before it's time to leave. "Tonight you'll have no chance to do that to me and you won't know what hit you."

Stella watches Mac finally leave the interrogation room, his head briefly looking up and his eyes locking with hers as he slowly heads toward her, a warm smile starting to slowly tug his lips upward.

"That went well."

"You saw?"

"Knew you'd bring him down Mac," Stella states with a small hint of pride in her tone; their bodies a bit closer than normal. They slowly turn and head away from the police part of the building, entering a quiet hallway, away from onlookers and gossip mongers.

"Can I see that?" Stella whispers as she leans in a bit closer.

"I uh...sure," Mac gently stammers, his senses picking up a faint trace of something new, a light dusting of a fruit scented substance decorating her perfect olive skin. "Is that new?" He asks in a low tone.

"What?"

"Whatever you are wearing."

"Do you like it?" She wonders.

"Very much," he lightly frowns, quickly turning back to the file in his hand.

"Would you like a sampling?"

"Here?" Mac arches his brows. "Stella I have to get that Miller report to Sinclair before Monday. I can't be distracted."

"Okay," she replies as she pulls back in haste, prompting Mac to look at her in suspicion.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, are you disappointed?" Stella counters.

"No I...of course not," he states quickly; his pulse starting to quicken.

"Liar," Stella lightly giggles as she stops him in the dimly lit hallway, gently pushing him up against the wall and gazing into the warm blue eyes before her; her lips inches from his. "I think the idea of me coming on to you here in this setting turns you on."

"Stella, this is hardly the place for..." Mac starts only to be quickly silenced by a warm kiss, Stella's lips pressing down onto his, allowing him another pleasurable sensation.

"You um...you taste good," Mac mumbles as she slowly pulls back, his brain quickly cursing his body for starting to harden so quickly with even the slightest hint of sexual prowess on her part. "Is that also new?"

"Does it taste new?" Stella counters and Mac just shakes his head.

"Is it new?"

"Can't tell you right now," Stella smiles as she leans in once more, brushes his lips with hers and then pulls back. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I uh...yes I have a report to...it's new," Mac insists, forcing Stella to just offer a warm chuckle as they finally pull back away from their brief romantic interlude and continue on their previous course. Mac reaches his office, his brain now dancing between the smell of warm vanilla and strawberries and the taste of vanilla and cream.

He eases himself into his chair, opens the report and tries to force his mind to concentrate on the task at hand, his body once again tingling at the memories of her body pressing his up against the wall, a look of fiery passion in her eyes; daring him to try to get back to his original task of work.

About half hour later and a few more futile attempts at trying to get his report started, Mac leans back in his chair and allows his lips to offer a heavy sigh; his eyes cast outside, his brain not realizing that he has an audience. He finally spies Stella's reflection in the windowpane and quickly turns to give her his time and attention.

"Distracted?" Stella asks as she slowly walks up to him, glancing down at his report that only has a small paragraph written on it.

"Can I blame you for my present state of mind?" Mac inquires as he finally looks up; her partner leaning in a bit closer.

"So I distract you now," Stella ponders as her fingers gently trail over her top, cleanly manicured tips slowly unbuttoning one button and allowing him another glimpse of something forbidden in a work setting.

"I uh...meant that..." Mac's brain once again sends signals to the wrong places; his groin instantly wanting to harden the longer his eyes are held captive by the tempting piece of black lace.

"Mac?" Stella's voice once again forces his brain to react, pulling his eyes away from her chest and allowing them to lock with hers.

"I have a report to finish," he frowns as he quickly looks back down, his eyes darting over to the right, resting on a set of autopsy photos and thanking them once again as he feels his hidden erection starting to subside.

"Just came to add my findings," she hands him a printout before she stands up and turns to leave. "Hope you get that done in time."

"I saw them yes," Mac stammers and then quickly gives his head a shake; finally realizing what he just stated. "Damn it! You are doing it again," he gently moans.

"What?"

"Distracting me," Mac informs her.

"Its call seducing you Mac," Stella whispers as she leans in a bit closer, her lips brushing his ear and once again forcing the tender skin to be enflamed with sexual anticipation. "Is it working?"

"I'm a professional Stella," he quickly clears his throat, cursing his groin once again for going hard at her flirty suggestion.

"That just means you're better at hiding you reaction more than most," she counters as she pulls back with a large smile, preparing to leave. "But you know...all work and no play makes Mac a dull boy."

"I have to get this done."

"Have fun," she merely comments before she turns and leaves his office; once again allowing him to be comforted by growing silence.

Mac looks back down at the report before him, willing his fingers to try to write what is brain is trying to tell him. But the image of the black lace, peeking out from her shirt, covering an ample breast; coupled with the tempting scents of vanilla and strawberries, ensures his erection threatens to harden once again and any work related thought has vanished.

"Ah damn it!" Mac groans as he quickly flips his computer on, praying the emails from Sinclair will help to subside his sexual urges; his brain reminding him that during the past week he has put work before his alone time with Stella and this was her retribution.

"She'll probably deny me tonight as I would deserve," Mac smirks to himself as he gets half of the report done and realizes his brain isn't concentrating any longer; Stella's subtle offerings of seduction along with lack of sleep ensure his brain isn't focusing on what it should. He finally puts his pen down and goes in search of his partner, finding her reading something intently on her computer.

"Finished?" She inquires without looking up at him.

"For now," he answers in truth, forcing her eyes to look up and lock with his. "I think I'm just tired."

"I think you are distracted," she counters as she slowly turns to greet him with a warm smile. "Come and sit down for a bit," she entreats to which Mac gladly complies. Without asking she slowly removes her foot from its shoe and gently starts to slide it up Mac's leg; forcing his body to twitch once again in anticipated delight.

"Stella," Mac lightly moans as her foot moves higher, his body shifting nervously in the chair.

"Relax Mac," she instructs. "I think we are the only two left here," she tells him as her foot slowly slides up his thigh; his groin starting to spring to life the faster her foot nears his member.

"I um..." Mac gently sucks in his stomach as her toes tease his rapidly growing erection. "Stella..." he softly protests as he quickly removes her foot, his member starting to ache from all the snippets of foreplay she offered.

"Just trying to distract you Mac. You needed it this week," she mentions with a loving smile as she leans in closer, her fingers resting on his flushed cheek. "You want to go?"

"I can always come in on the weekend and finish the report."

"Mmm maybe I'll just cuff you to the bed and leave you like that all weekend," she whispers, her lips still dangerously close to his; his brain once again hungrily devouring the tempting scent she's offering.

"Think I'd like that," he murmurs in return, his lips tugging into a slight smile; a look of boyish innocence offered for her viewing pleasure. "But after that comment I know I am distracted for sure."

"Then all my hard work paid off," she states in triumph, pulling back and offering him a smug smile.

"Hard work? What um..."

"Come on Mac, let's go, its dinner time and we need to eat."

"Right," Mac agrees as he pushes himself and then heads away, his groin still slightly elevated and his eyes darting around as he makes a hasty retreat to his office, hoping no one sees him in such an aroused state; finally realizing that Mac Taylor is human after all.

He gets his coat just as Stella hovers in the doorway; waiting. They make small talk about the week that just closed and what else Mac needs for his report for Monday; getting into a cab and heading toward Mac's apartment, an evening to just unwind and be together to enjoy the promised events that lay ahead for both of them.

"Mac, the fridge is empty," Stella moans as she just looks up, shaking her head, sending golden curls in all directions.

"No time this week, remember."

"I think you need someone to take better care of you," Stella whispers as she slowly walks up to him, gently draping her arms around his neck, her lips brushing his and forcing his body to feel small electrical shocks to his feet.

"You take good care of me we were just distracted this week," Mac admits as his arms wrap around her waist, holding her captive against his chest as his lips hover before hers; a few seconds passing before he finally makes his move, crushing them with passion and then hungrily devouring them, his brain unable to get enough of the delectable substance she's put on for his dining pleasure.

"Tastes...good," Mac mumbles as his lips continue their hungry quest, his tongue gently pushing between her teeth and forcing her moans of pleasure to be muffled. Before Stella can offer another word, Mac's arms quickly pick her up, holding her close as he carries her toward the bedroom, her fingers teasing some sweaty strands at the nape of his neck.

Mac gently lays her on the bed before he slowly lowers himself down, his erection starting to strain against the dark fabric of his dress pants; his heart racing with sexual anticipation. His fingers work to remove her top, his lips moving from her face to her neck; nibbling the soft skin, forcing her back to arch as he moves lower in his hungry quest.

"Mac..." Stella moans as his fingers dance around the waistband of her dress pants; slowly lowering the zipper and then moving in lower, gently fondling her tender area, under her body produces a wetness that forces his mind to acknowledge her need for him.

Stella returns the favor by finally removing Mac's dress shirt, tossing it aside and then ensuring his black undershirt lies on top; her lips hungrily tasting his warm skin as his body starts to meld together with hers.

"Stella..." Mac groans as her fingers slip past his zipper, fondling his erect member and teasing him through the black fabric of his boxers, his body also sending a signal to her brain that he too was ready for their sexual union. Stella pushes Mac's dress pants down as far as she can, before allowing his body to do the rest.

"Is this new?" Mac hungrily eyes the black lace bra adorning her chest.

"Yes."

"Ah thought so."

"Like it?"

"Very much, now can I remove it?" He teases, her head nodding in agreement.

Mac's fingers finally release Stella's perfect breasts from the black lace that is holding them captive, allowing his lips to move to one of the pert nipples, gently tasting the skin, forcing her now naked body to arch into his also naked frame.

"Mac..." Stella groans as his mouth continues to lovingly assault her perfect flesh. "I need you..." her voice trails off with a slight gasp as his lips lightly suck he nipple; forcing her body to ripple with delight.

"I need you too..." Mac agrees as his strong hands rest on her lush hips, moving her into position and allowing his member to finally make sexual penetration; her lips offering a slight gasp as their union is created.

Mac's fingers move to her face, removing some stray curls before his lips silence any forth coming moans with hungry kisses; her pelvic area gripping his member and forcing his mouth to part from hers, a gasp of sexual delight offered as her just reward.

Stella's fingers gently grasp some dark sweaty strands at the base of his neck, forcing his ear to her lips, her turn to offer him a new sensation. Her mouth latches onto the soft lobe, sucking the skin and forcing his member to harden further, his body to thrust into hers with added force.

"Mac!" Stella gasps as she feels the results of her aggressive actions; her lips returning to his sensitive lobe and continuing their original quest.

"Love...that," Mac pants as his body automatically responds once more, pushing deeper into her, his eyes returning to lock with hers, looking down with a loving glance, their rhythm starting to increase; pleasurable climax not far out of reach.

"Mac..." Stella groans as Mac's body arches once more before pushing back down into hers; their two flesh now moving together as one, small beads of sweat slowly sliding from one body to the other before resting on the damp quilt below them.

"Stella..."

"Mac...now," Stella begs as she feels them nearing climax.

"Not...yet," Mac manages as his lips lock with hers once again, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and silencing any soft moans of delight, his actions once again produced.

"Mac!"

"Stella!" Mac calls as he thrusts into her one final time before his body gently comes to rest on top of hers, his heart rate keeping time with hers and his body just as warm as hers. He looks down with a smile, pushing some damp curls off her flushed face before he plants another warm kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispers with a loving smile, brushing her lips with his.

"I love you too," she replies in kind, her fingers teasing his warm cheek.

"So about what you said earlier," Mac starts with a serious expression, his fingers slowly making small patterns on Stella's sweaty chest.

"Earlier?" Stella arches a brow.

"You said your job is done but never told me which job."

"Ah yes that job," Stella teases as Mac slowly pulls himself out of her, his warm body spooning up beside hers, ensuring the warmth was allowed to remain as they lingered in their naked and post sexual state.

"Well?"

"Well you have been distracted all week Mac," Stella mumbles as she slowly pushes him onto his back, propping herself onto an elbow and looking down at him with a loving gaze.

"I know and I'm sorry," his lips emit a heavy sigh as he looks up with a slight frown, her fingers gently massaging his temples.

"You are not to blame Mac, the work load is."

"Glad you noticed."

Stella's lips move in lower, her turn to latch onto Mac's nipple and lightly devouring the warm, forcing his stomach to suck in and his eyes to close momentarily.

"Stella that...feels..." his voice trails off with happy delight. "Good."

"So me being the observant CSI that I am," Stella starts with a slight giggle, forcing Mac's eyes to open and look up at her in wonder. "Saw that you needed some distraction and so I brought out a few new weapons from my arsenal."

"Weapons?" Mac arches his brows.

"Weapons of Mass Seduction," Stella teases as she tastes his lips once more before they produce a small smirk. "And I think they worked."

"They certainly did," Mac agrees. "I couldn't even finish that report."

"Besides I had to prove to myself that I still had it."

"Had what?" Mac wonders.

"Had the power to seduce you into distraction even after five years of marriage."

"Trust me Stella, even after ten years of marriage you'll still be able to distract me with your powers of seduction. That you'll never lose," Mac admits in truth as his fingers gently caress her cheek before he lowers her lips to his and tastes them once more. "As I said before I love how you take care of me."

"Best part of being Stella Taylor," she states with pride, forcing her lips to smile warmly as her body lowers itself onto his naked chest, her lips resting near his heart, golden curls spilling over his warm skin, tickling more tender parts; his arms pulling her closer, holding her tightly against his heart.

"So what other weapons do you have in your arsenal?" Mac asks, forcing Stella to look up at him with a smile.

"Mmm you'll just have to wait and see," Stella offers with a wink before her lips hungrily covers his once again; their pleasureable evening ahead just beginning.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay short and sweet and once again hope you liked the twist with them being married! Lol if it made you smile at least once then my work is done! (grin) please review before you leave and have a smexy day everyone!


End file.
